The Power of Love
by hedwig136
Summary: The summer after Sirius' death, Harry is greiving. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny try to save him from himself, and find out about the prophecy on the way. How will they react? Sorry i'm RUBBISH at summarys. HP


Chapter 1

As the Hogwarts Express came into Hogwarts Station, there was much chatter on the big news of this year.

Harry Potter was right!

He hadn't been lying to get attention, Voldermort was back.

But everyone, even the Slytherins who feared Voldermort too, wished Harry wasn't right.

The train was noticeably less full this year, because some parents didn't want their children going away with Voldermort back, but you wouldn't think it was any less crowded than usual if you were Harry.

He found that he was being followed everywhere.

Either by a group of giggling girls, twiddling their hair, or a group of 1st or 2nd years, hoping to get a glimpse of him.

The only sane people, as far as Harry was concerned, were Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna.

Ok, maybe not Luna.

But they were the only people not staring, or whispering, or taking pictures of him (that was mostly Colin Creevey).

But Harry was miserable.

Not just because his godfather, and closest thing to a dad Harry had ever known, had died at the end of last year, but also because he was the Chosen One, (but no one but he and Dumbledore knew that).

He was destined to either kill or be killed by Voldermort.

He didn't have any choice in the matter.

And it didn't help that his scar hurt all the time either.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had noticed how unhappy Harry had been.

They'd noticed from the first time they saw him in the summer.

He was being collected from number 4, by Mad-Eyed Moody, Tonks, Lupin, and Mr Weasley.

Ron and Hermione came too, as they were worried about Harry, and Mr Weasley didn't have the heart to say no.

Normally, he would've been annoyed at the thought of needing a guard to go anywhere, but as soon as he answered the door, he seemed reluctant to go.

_**Flashback **_

Harry looked like he hadn't eaten in a year.

He was so thin; it seemed a miracle that he was able to stand.

Lupin, now the only true Marauder left, pounced on this fact at once.

"What've you been doing to yourself! Have you eaten at all this summer? And, what's this!"

At this, Lupin pulled Harry's hair out of his face, and looked at the dark circles under his eyes, which now, instead of being sparkling green, were dull, holding pain and suffering, and seemed older somehow, as if his eyes had aged 100 years over night.

"You haven't been sleeping either. Honestly, your only 16! You have your whole life ahead of you…"

"That's what you think." Harry whispered.

His voice was rough, and seemed so full of sadness, that Lupin stopped abruptly, and Ron and Hermione looked at him with a mixture of sorrow and confusion on their face.

After a short silence, Tonks started. "Well, Ron and I can get your trunk Harry, and we can set off…"

"No." He said in a bored voice.

"What?" Lupin asked Harry, confused.

"I'll stay here." Said Harry, trying to shut the door.

"Now wait a minute Harry, there's no point locking yourself in this hell-hole for another 3weeks, you need to have CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Everyone jumped at Moody's last words, apart from Harry, who looked didn't even flinch.

"Come on now Harry, please come with us." Hermione asked quietly, "We've missed you!"

"I'll see you on September 1st." He said, still using a bored voice.

"Don't make me hex you Harry, you have to come with us, its Dumbledore's orders" Lupin threatened.

"I'm not coming. I need time to think."

"Harry I'm giving you one chance!" Lupin raised his voice slightly.

"No."

"Fine then, you asked for it, _Pertrificus Totalus"_ Lupin shouted.

Harry watched the jet of blue light (Lupin's hex) streak towards him, but another curse came out of the open door, over the order's heads, and so a red light was going for him as well.

He had no time to dodge them; the blue light hit him on his left shoulder, making him rigid and unable to move, as the red one hit his chest, sending flying into the wall behind him.

He crashed into it, and fell forward, onto the floor, unable to move because of the hex.

The order members, and Ron and Hermione turned around, to find no less than 20 death-eaters, standing on the neat drive.

They launched into attack; Mad-Eye taking on Bellatrix, Mr Weasley hexing Avery, Tonks and Lupin back-to-back, fighting 2 death-eaters they didn't recognize, and Ron and Hermione stood there in shock.

No-one noticed** Lucius** Malfoy sneaking into the house, through the un-guarded door.

He swaggered towards Harry, who was still under the hex, and started using the Cruciatus curse on him, who although he couldn't move, was still twitching unpleasantly every now and then.

The order members won, and as most of the death-eaters dis-apparated, except **Lucius, who hid in the nearby wardrobe, still keeping the curse on. **

**The Order, Ron and Hermione ran into the house, to find Harry, barley conscious on the hard floor. **

His bored eyes, were now wincing in pain, as Lupin undid the hex, and bent down to the floor beside Harry, who was now writhing more than ever.

Ron and Hermione bent over him, talking all the time, as the order found Lucius in the wardrobe, as Harry blanked out.

Ron and Hermione yelled to the order, who ran over to Harry.

In all the commotion, Lucius dis-apparated

"Send a message to Dumbledore, tell him we're going to the Burrow by floo, because Harry's been injured. Mention the Death-eaters, he'll want to know." Mad-Eye said, and Tonks started sending a protronus to Dumbledore, who was staying at Number 12 with Mrs Weasley.

Meanwhile, Lupin picked up Harry, and mad-Eye, and Mr Weasley walked over to the fireplace, as another protronus came, and Tonks recited the message.

"Dumbledore and Molly are going to the Burrow now. Ginny was in the kitchen too, but Molly told her to stay there. She asked you to go and look after her, Arthur." She explained.

"Ok, I'll go after you've gone" Mr Weasley said as he got out a little pouch of floo powder, and gave it to Ron and Hermione, "You might want to come with me too, you know Ron. Harry's hurt badly, and your mother wouldn't want you to see that. Same with you Hermione, but we can't boss you around, as we're not your parents."

"How badly is Harry hurt?" Hermione asked Mr Weasley.

"Right now, we can only guess, but I would say he's got severe nerve damage from the Cruracitus curse, and possibly a swollen spine, depending on which curse the death-eaters shot at him when Lupin froze him." Said Mr Weasley, as Lupin left with Harry, into the emerald flames.

"Can we see him later?" asked Hermione quietly to Tonks, "and will you floo us if something bad happens?"

"Of course! Now, go!" Tonks answered.

Within the next 5minutes, everyone had gone through the fire, and only the dazed Dursleys remained.


End file.
